In a conventional multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) traffic engineering (TE) label switching path (LSP) system, a backup LSP may be employed to protect a primary LSP in the event of a primary egress node failure. A conventional system may employ a multi-hop fault detection link and an end-to-end LSP as the backup LSP. Such conventional systems may be complex to operate and may not provide reliable primary egress node failure detection. For example, any failure along the multi-hop fault detection link may incorrectly indicate a primary egress node failure. Additionally, the backup LSP may be resource consuming because the backup LSP may require additional network bandwidth that can be comparable to the reserved bandwidth of the primary LSP. Furthermore, the backup LSP may reroute data traffic that causes a delay in traffic delivery. Such a delay may not be acceptable in some systems (e.g., for real time services such as internet protocol (IP) television).